


Reckless

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Starscream is the sensible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

"This is a terrible idea."

"You're overreacting. Come here, it's fun."

"It's _dangerous_. And you know it's bad when _I_ say that, Skyfire."

The shuttle just laughed, as if the whole thing was oh so amusing. He didn't land, either, much to Starscream's chagrin. It was so stupid. He had found a nice, safe cave where they could wait for the storm to pass, and what did Skyfire do? Barrel rolls. Of course. Because that made so much sense.

"Sky, I _mean_ it-"

"Well. Maybe it's dangerous for little jets," he teased, turning around at a ridiculous speed for his size. "But I can handle a little wind."

"Oh, yes, _very_ funny. Do go on. It's going to be _hilarious_ when you crash."

"I'm not going to crash, Starscream."

Oh, he wanted to yell at him. He would have, if he didn't know it was very counterproductive more often than not. The storm was strong enough to cause interference with their comm links, but no need to worry, Skyfire was just that talented. Right. And then he said _Starscream_ was the reckless one.

Meanwhile, the shuttle kept fooling around up there, as if the wind and the thunder didn't bother him in the least. He did look like he was having fun, Starscream had to admit that. Zooming and looping, lightning reflected on his plating... He was beautiful.

He was going to get himself fried.

"Skyfire, _stop being an idiot_ and come here before I _shoot you down_."

He laughed - _again_ \- but at least he did land, this time. And then he pretty much tackled Starscream into a hug.

" _Wha_ \--"

"I'm sorry," Skyfire said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't... I wasn't _worried_ ," he muttered. It wasn't at all convincing, and he knew that, which only frustrated him further. "I was just. Stating the facts."

To his credit, Skyfire didn't contradict him. But he didn't exactly let him be, either. No, that was too much to ask.

"You're cute when you're annoyed, you know."

"I'm not cute. I'm _right_."

"And who says you can't be both?"

" _I_ say so. Now, are you going to let go or what?"

The shuttle put him down at last, looking rather disappointed. 

"You aren't still angry, are you?"

Well. He very much _wanted_ to be, out of principle at least. But that wasn't at all possible when Skyfire had that look.

He was going to turn into a softy. It was embarrassing, really.

"... don't be stupid," he muttered.

And Skyfire, being himself, just smiled.


End file.
